Puck and Daphne WHAT?
by miki hillson
Summary: One day Sabrina got up and left. She was sick of the Everafters. Now she misses them. Ready to come home, she goes back to Ferryport Landing. When she gets there, she finds something that she would have never have guessed. And all she wants to know is why? PS I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM! (I WISH)
1. Homecoming! Surprise!

Sabrina's POV

I woke up only to feel a strange man shaking me. Jumping up, I knocked all of my bags onto the floor.

"Sorry, Miss. Grimm. I didn't mean to startle you."

I looked closer at the man who seemed to know me.

"Gepetto?"

He smiled," Yes, darling. It's been so long."

I smiled back.

He was right. I hadn't been in Ferryport Landing in four years. As soon as I graduated high school, I pulled together all of my "get away" money and moved to New Mexico to go to the University of Albuquerque. Now I have my bachelor's degree and I miss the Everafters. I'm going home.

"Yeah, I missed Ferryport Landing. Speaking of which, are we there?"

He laughed and said," Yes. You fell asleep on the train and no one was nice enough to wake you."

I laughed and checked my phone for the time.

It read 1:34 am.

Damn. I was asleep for 5 hours.

I quickly grabbed my bags, muttered a thank you to Gepetto, and ran out of the train car.

I quickly flagged a taxi and directed it to Granny Relda's house. Before I knew it, I was on her front door mustering the courage to open the door and face my family.

I haven't talked to my family since the day after I left. I had called them because I had left without saying goodbye. They seemed really upset. Actually, they were furious. Puck said that I would pay and Daphne cursed me out. Granny was the only one who understood that I had dealt with the Everafters for too long and needed an escape.

My phone started buzzing.

It was a missed message from Granny.

"Liebling? Are you there? Are you okay?

Oh gosh. Granny was probably worried sick by now.

I crouched down and grabbed the key under Granny's favorite plant.

I opened the door to find a completely dark house that smelt like cake and dirt.

Ah, I thought, the essence of Puck.

After placing my bags inside e of the house, I replaced the key and stepped inside.

Grabbing the bags, I started climbing the stairs when I heard the sound of claws scratching the wooden floors.

I reached the top of the stairs and greeted the huge Great Dane with a huge hug. I missed the dog and judging by his excitement, he missed me too.

As soon as Elvis calmed down, I picked my bags off of the floor and proceeded to my bedroom where I was greeted by the signs on the door that had been abandoned by high school me.

Keep out Puck

Puck, STAY OUT!

Grinning, I made my way into my room and plopped onto my bed.

As soon as I made contact, clear goop fell onto my head. When the flow stopped, a note fell out of nowhere.

I hope red is your color –The Trickster King

I raced into the bathroom and rinsed the slime out of my hair. When I looked into the mirror, I saw that my blonde hair was replaced with hair the color of a clean pig.

"Ugh… PUCK!" I screamed as I stormed into the hallway.

Several lights turned on behind me, but I was only concerned with the door across the hall.

I busted into Puck's room and saw all of the trees, sparkles, and old unicorn toy that I would tease Puck about when we were younger.

The only problem was that Puck wasn't in the trampoline bed.

I walked into the hallway and saw Granny with a huge smile on her face.

She rushed to me and said,"Liebling! Oh goodness! How I've missed you! You've gotten so big! Have you done something to your hair?"

I laughed and escaped from her embrace.

"Hi Granny. I've missed you too."

I was about to ask where Puck was when I saw Daphne's room door open down the hall.

I remembered the fight that Daphne and I had on the phone that tore hole in my heart after I left.

Blinded by tears, I ran down the hall into her room.

My body crashed into another. I squeezed as I cried.

"Gosh Grimm. I thought you would be mad about the slime. But hey, I missed you too."

Then, I felt a tight squeeze.

By MAN HANDS.

I rushed out of the embrace and realized that I had been hugging a shirtless sleepy Puck.

Shirtless.

Puck?

In Daphne's room? At 2 in the morning?

I was going to ask why but Granny pushed me into my room.

"Liebling, it's late. Why don't you take a shower and rest. We will talk in the morning."

_Why was Puck in Daphne's room?_

I walked into the bathroom and peeled my clothes off.

As I stepped into the shower I wondered if they were together.

I took a long, hot shower then put on dark pajama bottoms and a cami.

As I dried my hair, I started thinking.

_Why would Daphne do this?_

_Especially when she knows that…_

_That I…_

Get it together Grimm…

_That I love Puck._


	2. Thinking and Wondering

Sabrina's POV

I woke up and sat up.

_Puck and Daphne….._

_ Your sister is sleeping with the person (faerie) that you love._

My brain just couldn't let it go.

_They're together and there is nothing you can do about it._

I grabbed my hair and pulled.

I needed to get outside and do something about this.

I got out of bed and trudged to my bags. They were empty.

There was a note on the bag that explained that Granny had unpacked my bag and put the clothes away.

I couldn't find my favorite sweat pants so I decided to go outside in my pajamas.

Not wanting to run into Puck nor Daphne, I scribbled a note explaining that I would be back and the family shouldn't worry, I opened the window and scurried down the tree.

As I ran I thought_, _

_ What is your name?_

_ Sabrina Grimm_

_ Are you the one that saved Ferryport Landing?_

_ Yes._

_ How did you do it?_

_ Love._

_ Then why are you running from it?_

I had no answer.

Puck's POV

I am a sorry excuse for a person. Especially when I did that to Brina.

"Marshmallow, I don't think that we should continue doing this."

She looked at me with her dark brown eyes and said," She deserves it."

"Just because she left us doesn't mean we should make her feel bad," I argued.

I should have never agreed to Daphne's plan about making Sabrina feel badly about going to college and leaving me… I mean us, without saying goodbye.

She had said that we should pretend that we were dating when she Brina came back because Sabrina had told Daphne that she loved me.

"If you feel bad about it, Puck, I'll just have to tell all of your friends that you have a unicorn toy," she continued stuffing a pancake in mouth.

I huffed and walked to my room.

Sabrina's POV

I ran to the park that wasn't far from the house. I sat on the bench.

I sighed when I realized that this was the bench that Puck and I had claimed as our "romantic getaway" spot when we were seniors in high school and dating.

Why did Puck even break up with me?

We were the most popular couple in school.

I just don't understand…

All I know is that I miss him.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry. My writing is so bad. This is my first story.**


	3. Flashback

Sabrina's POV

**4 years ago**

_ He took my hand as I giggled._

_ "Happy birthday, Bri," he said when our lips touched._

_ It didn't feel like it used to. When we first started dating. Like we were drifting, faster and faster apart._

_ "Puck," I said "We're graduating tomorrow."_

_ He sighed._

_ "What?"_

_ "Sabrina…"_

_ At that exact moment I realized that Puck and I were through. That he was breaking up with me._

_ He continued, "I can't do this. Not anymore."_

_ I had said, "Why not?"_

_ He paused and said harshly, "Because I don't love you."_

_ That's what did it. I was done. We were done. My heart was broken and there was no mending. _

_ We were on that "getaway" bench._

_ "Everafters always do that." I whispered._

_ "Do what?"_

_ "They always leave me and I'm sick of it."_

_ With tears streaming down my face, I ran all the way to Granny's house and found my suitcase that I used for a trip that Puck had taken me on._

_ I remember that that was the day that I gave up Everafters. _

_ The very next day, I had a plane ticket to New Mexico and promised to never come back. It was a promise that I had intended to keep but couldn't._

_ I left telling myself that the only reason I was leaving was because Snow and Charming left the year before and Briar last week._

_ That's what my brain wanted me to think but my heart wanted to say, "Stop kidding yourself Sabrina, you're leaving because you can't be near Puck anymore._

_ When I reached New Mexico, I called Granny to let her know I was okay._

_ Puck picked up the phone._

_ "Grimm! Where the hell are you?"_

_ "Can you put Daphne on the phone?"_

_ "Not until you answer my question," he responded._

_ I sighed, "I'm gone."_

_ I then realized that when I said that I was gone I meant that I was gone physically and emotionally._

_ I hung up._

_ The next day, I heard a knock on my shabby apartment door._

_ Knowing who it was, I turned over I bed. _

_ The next thing I knew, Puck was standing over my bed._

_ "How the hell did you find me," I whispered._

_ "I traced that damn call," he said harshly._

_ "Why are you here?"_

_ He huffed, "Grimm, I know that your upset, but you need to come home. The old lady is upset and Marshmallow is furious. They need you back. I need you back."_

_ I sat up, "Apparently you don't."_

_ "I know I broke up with you but I had my reasons."_

_ I snickered,"Yeah. You don't love me. I heard you loud and clear yesterday."_

_ "There were other reasons," Puck muttered._

_ "Let's hear them."_

_ Puck sighed, "I can't tell you."_

_ I lay back down, "Well, don't contact me until you find the balls to do so."_

_ He huffed, "You know Grimm, you don't always have to be a soldier."_

_ Then he left my life for the next four years._

_ Then I thought to myself,_ "I know. But I do."

_ Then the tears started falling._


	4. Reasons

Sabrina's POV

I put away all of my memories and looked around me.

"Hello Miss. I don't mean to bother you, but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look."

The man standing in front of me was dark haired and looked about my age. He strongly resembled my father.

"Thank you," I said, "My name is Sabrina.

He smiled, "Mine is Bradley."

"What the hell dude," said a voice from afar.

_Puck?_

He stormed from the direction of Granny Relda's house.

And then punched Bradley square in the jaw.

"Ohmygosh! Robin! Why did you do that?"

"Brina, he's hitting on you"

I tried my hardest not to scream at him, "Yes. I know. I'm not stupid."

Puck turned around, said "After you're done, come home," and then stormed off towards the house.

I turned to a now bleeding Bradley and quickly offered him an escort to Granny's house to clean up. We made our way through the park gaining ourselves a few odd looks from strangers.

"I'm so sorry," said Bradley, "I didn't know you were married."

"Oh I'm not," I said, "He just lives with me and my grandmother."

When we got home, I hurried Bradley to the bathroom and started cleaning up his face.

"It's just a scratch and a bruise," Bradley said.

I snickered.

He continued, "Can I have your number?"

I scribbled the numbers on a piece of tissue and passed it to the man that I had met less than a half hour ago.

When I turned around, Puck was standing in the doorway if the bathroom.

He motioned with his finger for me to come to him.

I escorted Bradley to the kitchen, told him to help himself, and moved to the next room where Puck was standing with a scowl on his face.

"Grimm, what are you doing?" he asked.

I shrugged," Keeping my options open."

He sighed and started pacing across the living room.

"I'm sorry, Puck, am I not allowed to start dating someone who's not my exe's sibling. Maybe I should call Mustardseed and arrange something. You know?" I said not even realizing that I was screaming and crying.

He came at me and gave me a huge hug, but I pushed him away.

"Brina, I grew a pair. I'm ready to be a man and tell you why I broke up with you."

He took a huge breath and said, "I was scared. You're smarter than me and we were going to graduate. You were going to go to some advanced college and I was going to have to go to some slow university for Everafters. I didn't want to feel the loss of you leaving me because I was stupid. I thought that if I broke up with you, you would take it better than I ever could."

I still didn't understand, "Then why did you tell me that you didn't love me."

"I thought that if I said that it would convince me that that was the reason that I was breaking up with you. The real reason was that I thought that I wasn't smart enough to be with a smart, pretty, athletic, and loving girl like you."

I bowed my head because the tears just kept falling.

"Well it doesn't matter now," I said "You're dating Daphne."

**Puck's POV**

I struggled really hard to not tell the person that I loved that I was not dating her younger sister as she looked at me with tears in her eyes and a potential boyfriend in the next room.

"Listen Bri, everything will come to light eventually. You just have to believe me when I tell you to just wait."

She looked at me with her puffy, blue eyes, "I have. I've waited for four years."

Then she walked into the living room to talk with Bradley.


	5. Reunited

**Puck's POV**

After Brina left the living room, I headed in the opposite direction and headed to Daphne's room.

Not even bothering to knock, I stormed into Daphne's room. In there I found her sitting at her desk watching videos of a really mad cat.

"Marshmallow, I have to tell her. I have to tell Brina that this was all some horrible version of a joke to make her feel bad for leaving Ferryport Landing."

Daphne turned in her swivel chair and said in a really low voice,"I didn't want to have to do this to you, Puck"

She pulled out the wand that Briar gave her for her birthday.

_I really didn't want to fret_

_But Puck won't keep the secret_

_So to keep the truth in disguise_

_On this topic, let him tell lies_

"There," she said," Now you can't tell Sabrina and you will be forced to tell her the lie that I have created."

At this point, I didn't even yell at her or curse her out. I just opened the door again and exited. I didn't make a fuss because I knew Daphne wasn't doing this to be evil. She was doing it because she was hurt, just as I was when Bri first left.

**Sabrina's POV**

I guess that Bradley and my time together in the kitchen would qualify as the first date. After Bradley left, I grabbed some food from the fridge and headed up to my room. On the way up I passed Puck who was going in the same direction.

I went into my room, took a shower and, and then retired to my bed where I spent the next hour or so watching law shows.

Then I heard a low tap on the door and recognized it as Daphne's.

"Come in."

She opened the door and took a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Hey, Brina," she said with her voice thick.

I made an attempt to answer back but the words wouldn't come. I had abandoned her. I missed her graduation, her last four birthdays…

I had let her down in so many ways and I didn't understand why she was talking to me right now. If we were in each other's shoes, I sure wouldn't talk to me right now.

"Bri?"

At that moment it all came rushing out of me, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I feel really tormented like some type of ghost is screaming at me and telling me that I'm the worst sister ever."

"You are," Daphne said.

My heart broke into a million pieces.

"But," she continued, "That's what I love about you. You're stubborn, annoying, petty and a five year old living in a twenty-two year olds body. You're also loving, forgiving and a really good listener."

I smiled through my tears,"I love you, Daph."

She reached over the bed and hugged me, "Love you, too."

"Hey," she said," Your birthday is tomorrow. I'm going to throw you a party. It will be the most extravagant and so-not-you party ever."

I opened my mouth to protest when she cut me off.

Something about "I owed her" and she scurried out of the room.

I really didn't want the party, but I knew that once Daphne had made up her mind, there was no turning back. It wasn't even that the party was so not my cup of tea, the party would be bearable if Puck would go with me and not Daphne.

**Author's note: When I first started the story, my goal was to update at least once a day. Now that I look at my homework, there might be a problem with that. But don't be discouraged, I will work on the story every free moment that I have. I will update as often as I can. Oh, and thank you to the fans who review and critique the story **


	6. Pre-Party

**Sabrina's POV**

I tried to stay still as Granny adjusted the dress that Moth had given Puck to give for me. She still refuses to talk to me but I think that I should be the one not talking to her.

The dress was a white evening gown with grey or silver rhinestones along the chest area and along the bottom. It was also strapless which really annoyed me. Granny had already styled my hair into a messy bun with loose curls falling from it after I had spent two hours with my head dunked under water trying to get the pink out. There were still faint lines but Granny said that it went along well with the dress.

About a half hour later I had the dress, heels and about a pound of makeup on my face form Daphne's doing.

I went into the kitchen where I met Puck who snickered when I entered.

"Do you have something to say," I asked.

He smiled," Why are you wearing so much makeup?"

I was ready to respond with a witty come back but he took his sleeve and started smudging the makeup.

"What the hell are you doing," I shouted through the sleeve that smelled of grass and pine.

"Taking that junk off. Go to your bathroom."

I followed his orders and he followed going to Daphne's room for a second and grabbing her makeup pouch on the way.

First, he took the rainbow of colors off my face with some odd liquid thing, and then came towards me with what Daphne had called "liquid eyeliner" earlier. After he was done with it, he put it in the pouch, and closed it.

"Wait, that's it?" I asked.

He nodded," I've been telling you this for years, Sabrina. You are naturally pretty and you don't need tons of make up to show it."

Then he left.

I turned to the mirror and saw that Puck was right. I looked even better with just the eyeliner than I had with the concealer, eyeliner, and eye shadow.

He had even put wings on the sides of my eyes.

Where the heck had Puck even learned how to put on makeup?

As soon as I stepped out of my room, Granny grabbed me and pulled me to the car where Uncle Jake sat in the front seat.

"What's up, girl?"

I smiled.

We drove for what felt like hours. Or maybe it was just my nervousness making the time go by slow. I had no idea where we were going until Uncle Jake pulled up to a large brownish estate that I recognized as King Oberon's smaller mansion. The one that he used for things that weren't as important as his festive balls.

"This," Uncle Jake said, "is where your sister is throwing your party. And its packed to the brim."

I gulped.


	7. Birthday

**Sabrina's POV**

"C'mon kiddo," Uncle Jake called as he jogged up the long walk way leading to my doom.

I didn't want this and Daphne knew this. I couldn't walk into that room dressed as a fluffy princess. That wasn't me. Daphne, maybe, but not me. My idea of a great birthday party is my friends and I in a pizza parlor outside of town.

I felt a soft nudge and realized that Granny was trying to coax me into the castle.

_ You're not doing this for you,_ I thought, _this is for Daphne._

I hiked up my skirt and followed Uncle Jake to the large brass doors, where I once again lost the courage to go into the building packed with people.

Not only was I afraid of falling in these damn heels, I was afraid that all the people inside were going to laugh when I did.

Right before I was going to turn around and run for it, the door to the manor opened and I heard," Here she is, the beautiful, Sabrina Veronica Grimm, celebrating her twenty- third birthday."

My head whipped around to see the man who had announced my name.

There I saw my father, who I hadn't seen in over ten years. Tears started falling from my eyes when he came up the stairs to greet me while everyone turned to me and applauded.

"Happy birthday, baby girl," he whispered to me as we held on to each other.

I heard Daphne squeal and felt how she pounced on him.

I squirmed away from the family reunion and turned so I could find out who brought my father hear.

After three hours of searching, I retired to the lounge with the beads hanging in the doorway. Not soon after I had lay on the couch and shut my eyes, Puck came into the room and sat on the couch across from me.

"There are people out there looking for you."

"I just sat down."  
He laughed, "Well, that's how it works when you are considered royalty."

"How am I considered royalty?"

"Well," he started, "You saved Ferryport Landing and you have been a real help to my father's kingdom. That's why people should gift you the way that you have been gifting them."

He picked himself up and left the room leaving me to think about what he said.

/ / /

I made my way around the party topping at Mustardseed and Moth to say hello. Mustarded welcomed me and wished me a happy birthday while Moth glared.

"Okay," Puck said on the microphone, "While I was walking around this fine party, I noticed a lonely father who told me that he wanted to spend more time with his daughters. So, I want everybody who brought a parent to get them and take them for a spin on the dance floor."

He jumped off of the podium and pushed Daphne at my father and motioned me over. Once we were situated, he ran over to Queen Titania and pulled her to the dance floor.

I thought that this was a really nice gesture from Puck but I hadn't seen him talk to my father all night.

/ / /

When we got home, I made my way to my room to get these clothes off and take a shower.

After pulling on some shorts and a cami, I made my way to Puck's room. He was sitting on a rock, still in his suit and his hair covering his eyes, reminding me of a brooding stranger.

"It was you, wasn't it?" I asked.

"' I am that merry wanderer of the night,'" he said,"' I jest to Oberon and make him smile  
When I a fat and bean-fed horse beguile, Neighing in likeness of a filly foal: And sometime lurk I in a gossip's bowl, In very likeness of a roasted crab, And when she drinks, against her lips I bob And on her wither'd dewlap pour the ale.'"

I recalled what he said," Why did you do that?"

"Because I knew you missed him. You all did."

He came closer to me. I tried to back away but I fell onto his trampoline bed.

"Not so much the Queen of Sneaks anymore, huh, Grimm," he said as he fell on the bed next to me and pressed his lips to mine.

I wanted to push him off but I couldn't.

Finally morality overpowered me and I leaned away from him

"Puck, I can't. You're dating Daphne."

He opened his mouth, "That's right."

His hands shot to the place where the words had been spoken.

"Yeah," I said, "I didn't want to say it either."

I climbed off of his bed and walked out of the door. When I reached the other side, I leaned against it, brushing my lips with my fingertips. What had I just done?

**Puck's POV**

_What the hell?_

That's all that I was thinking as I watched the love of my life walk out of my room regretting the kiss that we had shared. I wanted to chase after her but I had more troubling things to think about.

I hadn't meant to tell Sabrina that Daphne and I were dating. I meant to oppose her statement but those other cursed words shot out of my mouth.

It had to be that wretched spell that Daphne put on me. I didn't think that it would actually work. Most of the time, the little Marshmallow cast spells and they make a chocolate cake appear or something.

Now, because of Daphne, Sabrina thought that I loved her little sister.

Let's just make it clear that I love Daphne as a little sister. I never have and never will stop loving the smart, beautiful, brave, cocky, selfish, and loving, Sabrina Veronica Grimm. And I would die proving to her that that wasn't a lie.

**Sabrina's POV**

I didn't understand why puck would make a move on me when he clearly has another girlfriend. I've known Puck for a long time and he never was a cheater.

Something was up. And the Queen of Sneaks was going to figure out what it was.

**Author's Note: As a way of saying sorry for not giving you guys this earlier, I made the chapter 1,029 words long! You're welcome! **


	8. Scream and Shout

**Author's Note: Did you guys like the Shakespeare in the last chapter? Let me know!**

**Puck's POV**

I was sitting at the breakfast table, eating, when Henry came in with his jacket on and his briefcase by his feet.

"Does Sabrina know?" he asked in a whisper.

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, I shrugged my shoulder.

And because I was mad at the whole world, I said, very loudly, "You mean that you cheated on Veronica with Anastasia. Oh, no, she doesn't."

Henry looked at me with a look of sadness, "Please don't tell them. I don't want to hurt them."

I completely lost it, "You already hurt them. You left them only a little while after they saved your sorry ass. The only people who were there were Granny and me. We had to pick up the broken pieces of their hearts because you just got up and left without a goodbye. And if you cared about them at least half as much as I do, you would realize that they're not bricks and they do break down. So if I were you, I would pick up the damn bag and get the hell out of their lives."

Henry looked at me and asked, "Then why did you bring me here?"

"I thought that I would give you a chance to tell them why they're mother was murdered by Anastasia and why you're hiding it. You had another chance but you blew it. Good-bye, Henry."

Without another word, he picked up the briefcase and walked out of the girls lives forever.

I turned around and Sabrina was standing in the doorway. Frozen.

She started crying and rushed into my arms. I hated seeing Brina like this. I kind of guess it was my fault.

NO. I would not blame myself for this. This is all Henry's fault.

"Brina, are you okay?" I had asked after she cried for five minutes. Sometimes I wondered how girls had that much water and be able to cry so much out.

She sniffled, "I don't know. I have been lied to for ten years. I missed him and all he ever did was cheat and lie. Not only did he lie to me, he lied to Daphne.

I nodded, not sure what to say.

"How come you knew, Puck," she asked with a hiccup.

"I saw Anastasia kill your mother," I said, "After her funeral, I confronted your father. He spilled it all and begged me not to tell you and Marshmallow. I should have refused all those years ago, but I couldn't hurt you guys by telling you that, especially when your mother died not soon before that."

"Thank you," she said.

"Sabrina, you know all those years ago, I told you that you didn't have to be a soldier."

"Yes," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, you're being a soldier again."

"I have to, for Daph."

Raising my voice, I said, "He lied to you, cheated on your mom. There are so many things going on in your life and all you're doing is crying about it."

The tears started flowing harder from her eyes, "What do you want me to do about it, huh?"

"Scream."

I scooped her into my arms and flew out the large balcony door with my large, pink wings. I took her all the way up to Mount Faerie, the mountain that overlooked the town and was owned by my father.

"Let it out, Bri. One day you're going to have an outburst like all those years ago with the Scarlet Hand. You have to let it out."

She shook her head.

"C'mon. I'll do it with you. There are plenty of things that I would love to scream about."

I told her that I would count to three and we would both scream. As soon as she nodded, I started the count.

"One…"

She stood straighter.

"Two…"

She wiped her tears.

"Three!"

Our shouts filled the air of Ferryport Landing and for the first time in a long time, I felt that Brina and I were bonded but free.

**Authors Note: a lot of you are asking me some really good questions and I just want to say thanks because the questions inspire me to write more dramatic chapters. I hope this answered one of your questions, ****LaReynitaOfDreams. Hopefully the chapters to come will answer the rest!**


	9. Audition

**Author's Note: I want to say that I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter! Shout outs to Selena Gomez for the song, The Heart Want What it Wants and Kelly Clarkson for the song, My Life Would Suck Without You.**

**Puck's POV**

I had brought Sabrina down from the top of the mountain and she retired to her room for about an hour before she came back downstairs dressed in a tank top and leggings with a gym bag over her shoulder.

"Can you take me somewhere," she said while fixing her ponytail.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

She pulled a flyer out of her bag and gave it to me.

It was a flyer for an audition that included singing and dancing. I hadn't heard Brina sing since the prom. She was the best that I knew of but she told me that she was going to give it up to go to college.

We got in my car and headed to the gym where the auditions were being held. The lady who was marking down people's names told me that I was welcome to stay but didn't have to. Brina tried to make me leave but I wanted to stay.

We were escorted to chairs that were outside of the room where a girl was screeching and looked like she was spazzing.

"Why are you auditioning," I asked. It came out sounding wrong, but all I wanted to know was why Brina was doing this when she swore off singing and I had never seen her dance.

"I need a job and I miss the rush."

I remember when Sabrina was in a band with my arch nemesis, Peter Pan, Red, and Goldilocks. She was really into it and she used to spend hours talking about their songs and performance times. I think that was when I saw her the most happy.

"Sabrina Grimm."

Sabrina got up and walked into the big room and I followed to watch her audition.

She positioned herself in front of the judges table and said, "My name is Sabrina Grimm and I am going to be singing a song that my band and I wrote in high school. It's called _The Heart Wants What it Wants._

She placed her iPod on the doc and walked back to the center of the room.

You got me sippin' on something  
I can't compare to nothing  
I've ever known, I'm hoping  
That after this fever I'll survive  
I know I'm acting a bit crazy  
Strung out, a little bit hazy  
Hand over heart, I'm praying  
That I'm gonna make it out alive

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants

You got me scattered in pieces  
Shining like stars and screaming  
Lighting me up like Venus  
But then you disappear and make me wait  
And every second's like torture  
Heroin drip, no more so  
Finding a way to let go  
Baby, baby, no, I can't escape

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants

This is a modern fairytale  
No happy endings  
No wind in our sails  
But I can't imagine a life without  
Breathless moments  
Breaking me down, down, down, down

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants, baby  
It wants what it wants, baby  
It wants what it wants

I felt as if Sabrina was talking about me as she sang. She also danced like she was a professional.

"Okay, miss. You may stick around for the next round of auditions."

Sabrina thanked him and came towards me. She didn't say anything so neither did I.

We sat back down in the seats and Bri asked me I thought that she did well. I said that she did.

"Hey, Bri," I said after a long pause, "Was that song, by any chance, about a certain someone that may or may not be in the room sitting behind you."

Before she got a chance to answer, a girl about our age ran out of the room, crying.

When there were only three girls left, they called Bri back to the room.

She started singing right away,

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you...

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too,  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you...

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
oh yeah...

'Cause we belong together now yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you...

Okay, now I felt it, she was definitely talking about me. She missed me. The rest of the day went really fast and all I remember was that Sabrina got the contract to sing in a local pizza shop on the weekends.

I had to find a way to get the curse off of me so I could get back together with Sabrina.


	10. Visits and Vulgar

**Puck' POV**

I sent my fairies off to every magic holding person in all of Ferryport Landing. They all said the same thing.

"Only true love's kiss can break the curse."

The only thing is, I already kissed her and then I still told the lie.

Knowing that I had no other choice, I moved to my father

The same father that banished me from his beautiful kingdom. The same one that said that he didn't want anything to do with me.

My daddy problems were going to have to wait because the girl that I loved was well out of her way out of my life.

I unfolded my wings and made my way to his kingdom. When I got close to the guard infested doors, I slowly flew to the ground.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I would like to see King Oberon."

I could tell that the guards recognized my face, but they didn't say anything. They swiftly moved aside and the doors opened. The first face that I saw was Mustardseed's.

"Puck? What are you doing here? If Father sees you here, he's going to freak."

I waved him off, "I know. It's just that a curse was put on me and I thought that maybe, _Father _could help me."

I put emphasis on the word father because Oberon was never a father to me. He only needed me so that I could marry Moth but as everyone knows, that girl is crazy. I refused to marry her. It got even worse when Mustardseed was born. He always wanted me to be just like him. Mustardseed and I will always be brother and Titania will always be my mother, but that damn faerie scarred me for life and he will never be my father.

All my life people have called me stupid and not worth their time. Because of all of them, I didn't have the courage to date Sabrina. When she left, I had to do something with my life so I went to beauty school. It wasn't my first choice, but I accidently filled out the wrong form, and they accepted it. About two years after that, I dropped out and then applied to a drama college.

"Mustardseed, where is Oberon?" I asked trying to change the way my mind was going.

"He's in the dining hall with Mother."

I bid my brother a farewell and moved along to the dining hall.

When I arrived, Oberon was sitting in the chair that I had once ripped and faced a terrible punishment of being struck five times with a knight's belts.

"I don't want to hear anything about me being here. I just want to know one thing. Is there more than one way to break a curse?"

He looked as if he were about to scream at me but Titania nudged him.

"Yes. You can break a curse by true love's kiss or showing a true act of love. You should know this you, idiotic child. Isn't that how that girl that you're obsessed with did to get rid of Mirror?"

I walked over to the chairs and gave my mother a hug then turned to leave the room. To leave the castle that holds so many memories for me.

/ / / /

Sabrina text me to ask if I could come and get her from her practice as soon as I walked out of my childhood prison.

I pulled up to the gym, but Brina wasn't standing outside. I got out of the car and heard a large object hit the floor.

I turned toward the office door and through the small glass window, I could see the large boss cornering Sabrina. There were tears streaming down her face.

I tried to open the door but it was locked.

I ran to the gym, and grabbed a dumbbell. Using it, I broke the glass.

After breaking the glass, I didn't remember anything else.

**Sabrina's POV**

I paced around the lobby of the hospital while biting my nails.

"Brina!"

Uncle Jake came rushing at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked me.

"I'm fine, but Puck in the room. He was bleeding really badly. And he was screaming things about Oberon while his eyes were closed."

"So I take it that the blood on your shirt isn't yours."

I looked down at the shirt that I was wearing. I hadn't even realized that this was the shirt that Puck had given me when we went on our first date. He had taken me to the beach and my bathing suit was acting up. Instead of being the child that I knew that he could be, he asked a woman if she could bring me his shirt to put over the bathing suit that I had.

The tears came even harder and Granny pulled me into a hug.

Then I looked at Daphne.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at her, "Your boyfriend is probably in that room dying and you look as if you don't even care. He was bleeding and you standing there like you don't love him. Let me tell you something,_ sister,_ he is the best man that you will ever meet and you shouldn't let him go because when he's gone, he's gone and you will never get him back."

My voice died at that moment and I felt horrible for what I had just said.

Before I got to apologize, Daphne pulled me into a hug, "I know you don't mean it."

Sometimes I wondered how I had become so lucky to have such an understanding sister.

/ / / /

It had felt like ages before a nurse had come out and said that Puck was in stable condition and that he only had to stay in the hospital for two weeks while his wounds healed and they could take the stitches out. She also told us that we could go into his room one at a time to visit him.

Granny went in first, then Uncle Jake, and then Daph.

They all thought that it would be best for them to go home after that so I told them I would walk home.

I walked into Puck's room and my hand went straight to my mouth. His face was red, purple and completely swollen. His shirt was pulled up so that I could see his stomach. My eyes used to be drawn to his abs, but today they went straight to the stitches covering his stomach.

Tears swelled in my eyes.

"Don't cry."

I couldn't. He looked so broken.

"Bri," his voice was frail, "Come over here so you can tell me exactly how I ended up here.

I took a deep breath and started the story, "While I was waiting for you to show up, Martin had asked me to come into his office to see the dance that Cora had created and saved onto his computer. When I went in, he locked the door and started telling me that he had sharp glass in his drawer so if I screamed, he would stab me. He started saying things about "he would have his way with me. Then you showed up and started screaming about Oberon and you grabbed Martin's arm. He dragged you to the drawer and pulled out broken glass and stabbed you. When you fell to the ground, he ran off. I called the police and rode with you here."

Puck made an attempt to laugh, "After all these years, the only things that have taken me down are glass and a very bad apple."

I knew that he was referring to the apple that made him sleep and my kiss woke him up. Any other day, I would have laughed, but I didn't think it was funny right not. So I told him so.

"Puck, this is ruining me. Today I realized that you were right. I shouldn't always have to be the soldier. I also realized that life is short so you have to be honest with yourself until the end."

I took a deep breath and continued, "I still love you. I always have and always will. You save me a lot and I think that it means that you love me too. But you're dating Daphne and I know that she loves you and I can't take that away from her."

Puck shushed me, "Sabrina, Daphne doesn't love me. At least, not like you do. She loves me as a brother and I to her as a sister. Daphne and I aren't dating."

I was so confused. Then I remembered the confused look he gave me when he told me that they were dating.

"Puck," I asked, "Did Daphne put you under a spell?"

He nodded, very faintly.

**Puck's POV**

The excitement in my head was uncontrollable but I couldn't smile or do anything of the sort without conflicting pain on myself.

I had performed the act of true love by saving Brina from that man.

I was no longer under the curse.

"Puck, can you do me a favor?"

I didn't want to see Sabrina cry again so I said, "I will if it doesn't require me getting up."

She forced a smile, "Pretend that I don't know about the lie, okay. Keep pretending that you're dating Daphne. I want to show her a lesson."

"No problem," I said.

Sabrina pecked me on the cheek softly and turned to walk out the door.

"Hey, Bri?"

She turned.

"It's not your fault."

She faked a horrible smile and walked out of the door.

**Author's Note: This is the longest chapter that I wrote so I would love to hear some comments about it.**


	11. Puck's Past

**Puck's POV**

The whole family came in and out of the hospital to visit me. The person who visits the most is Brina.

I guess that you could say that we got back together, but I had to promise not to tell anyone until we got our revenge on Daphne. It's more so Brina's revenge because I feel bad for the little Marshmallow.

I tried to tell that to Sabrina but she refused to listen to me. I don't blame her either. I broke her heart so she had a right to leave.

**Sabrina's POV**

I continued to go see Puck at the hospital. Sometimes we would watch movies or just talk. One day we were watching _The Notebook_ when Puck told me to lay on the hospital bed with him. I tried to refuse but he insisted and eventually pulled me down onto him.

We lay in the bed and continued to watch the movie until Puck broke the silence, "You know how you were saying that I was screaming about Oberon when I came into the room."

When I nodded, he continued, he said, "When I was younger, I had never followed my father and never reached the spot that my father wanted me to be at. He thought that hitting me would change that but honestly, I think that he did more damage than he fixed what was already done."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think that I'm that damn brooding and damaged guy that the girl always falls in love with in fairy tales. I don't want to be that person though."

Then his complete expression changed and he started scooting away from me and moved to the complete other side of the small bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently, I can't control myself when I get mad. See what happened because of it. I could hurt anybody in the family, including you, and I would never be able to forgive myself."

I moved closer to him and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Nothing you can do can physically hurt me. I know that our love will always save us."

He sighed, "I don't know. If I ever have to choose between my happiness and your safety, I would always choose your safety without question. Maybe you guys should just leave me to live in the woods. I can survive there and not be able to hurt anyone."

I stroked his cheek, "Isn't abandoning you what you're ranting about. Why on earth would we do that? Why don't we talk about something else because you're talking stupid now."

"Maybe we could talk about how I like the fact that we are back together."

I laughed and turned off the television, "Why talk about it when we could act on it."

I leaned down again and kissed him.

Behind me, the nurse came in and told me that visiting hours were over and that I had to leave. I bid Puck a comfortable night and left.

/ / / /

On my way home, I stopped at the flower shop and picked up mustard plants as part of the revenge plan. They were the biggest and brightest plants of them all. At the flower shop, I ran it Peter and I hardly recognized him.

He was wearing complete black and had dyed his hair to match his clothes. We greeted each other and talked about what had happened in our lives since I had left Ferryport Landing.

He told me that the rest of the band was pretty sour about me leaving without saying goodbye and gave me their new numbers because they had changed them a few years ago. When I looked at my phone, I saw some messages from Granny. According to the messages, she was worried because I wasn't answering.

I quickly sent her a text saying that I would be home soon, bid Peter a farewell, grabbed and paid for the flowers, and headed home to where I knew that Daphne was waiting. Unknowing of the hurt that I had experienced for the past couple of day and how that same hurt would be inflicted on her once I got home.


	12. Revenge Is Coming

**Sabrina's POV**

I stopped in front of the door and pinched my cheeks to turn them red. I think I did it wrong because they started burning. Then again, they turned red so it didn't matter.

I walked into the house and met Daphne in the kitchen. She looked at the flowers in my hand and gave me an odd look.

"Where did you get those from?" she asked.

"I stopped by the castle to see Mustardseed and he gave me these. He said that their beauty did not compare to mine." I said with a sniff of the flowers.

Daphne pushed her chair out from under the table and grabbed her food, then stormed up to her room.

I took the beautiful flowers and put them in a vase on the table.

While going up the stairs, I pulled out my phone so that I could text Mustardseed.

The conversation went like this:

_Me- Hey_

_Mustardseed- Hey. What's up?_

_Me: I have a favor to ask of you._

_Mustardseed- What is it?_

_Me: If Daphne asks anything about us going out or about some flowers, agree with it._

_Mustardseed- But, Bri, it would crush her if I said that. Especially when I confessed to her last year and she said she just wasn't ready for the relationship._

_Me- Yeah, I know but she crushed my feelings with the whole Puck lie._

_Mustardseed- Speaking of Puck, how is he? I haven't had a chance to go visit him? And how are you doing?_

_Me- He's fine and I'm holding on. Can you please do this for me? Please._

There was a long pause in the conversation.

_Mustardseed- Sure _

I continued up the stairs and spent the rest of the night thinking about how I was going to execute the rest of my plan.

/ / / /

The next morning, I called Mustardseed and he agreed to come over to the house and have breakfast with us. I pulled a pair of leggings and a hoodie out of the closet. I pulled the hoodie over my cami and pulled a beanie over my head that read _Baby's Girl._

I was ready.


	13. Revenge Is Cold, But the Reward Is HOT!

**Author's Note: I changed the rating to teen so if you don't want to read the not-so-sensitive material, skip the ending. It's not so bad so if you're older than 13, I think you'll be okay.**

**Sabrina's POV**

I waited for Daphne to leave to go see Puck at the hospital, like she did every morning just to protect her little secret that I was going to bust today.

As soon as she pulled out of the driveway, I text Mustardseed.

_Why are you hiding behind a bush? First of all, I can see you and second it's just stupid. You can come inside._

He came and opened the previously unlocked door.

He stopped in the doorway and stared at me," Bri, you look beautiful today."

I knew that Mustardseed had a crush on me when I was a senior and he was a sophomore. He was flirting with me now and it was just supposed to be an act.

"Thank you, Mustardseed, but I have a boyfriend as you already know."

He shuffled his feet,"Yeah, I know and I was just acting. You know that I like Daphne."

I had no doubt that Mustardseed would ever betray his love for Daphne, but I think he would look for other options if Daphne kept on denying her love for him.

I took Seed to the kitchen table where I explained how the day's events were planned. By the time I was done, it was 12:00 and Daphne would be home soon.

I grabbed Mustardseed's hand and pulled him to the couch. He laid on it first and I dropped almost on him. He put his arm around me and I lay on his cheat. It felt almost like Puck's.

_Don't think about that, Sabrina. Just because he gave you his consent doesn't mean that you should lay down with his brother when he's not here._

Just as I was thinking about Puck, he texted me and said that Daph had just left the hospital about a minute ago so I knew that she would be home in about three.

I wanted to put the finishing touches on my plan so I quickly got up, told Seed to stay put, and ran to the kitchen to grab a bowl of grapes.

I heard Daphne's key in the door so I ran back to the living room and regained my position. Mustardseed turned on the TV.

We each grabbed a grape as we heard Daph come up the stairs.

Mustardseed slowly put a grape in my mouth and I did my best impression of a satisfied giggle. As soon as Daphne came up the stairs, she looked into the living room and saw this action.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed.

I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I tried so hard to feel bad for her but my brain kept on going back to the night that I came home and thought that she and Puck were sleeping together.

"Sabrina! Mustardseed? What are you doing?"

I turned to her and put on my happiest smile,"Mustardseed came over to hang out with me."

She looked at me with the biggest glare I had ever seen on her face. And then I felt hands on my face and then lips on mine."

I looked at Mustardseed and with my eyes, asked him why the hell he was kissing me.

I knew that it was for the act because Mustardseed wasn't evil enough to do this to Daphne without a reason. I felt horrible doing it but I had to. I lifted my hand and started to run it through Seed's hair.

He intensified the kiss by pressing into it and pulling at my sweatshirt.

_Puck, forgive me._

I pulled off Mustardseed's shirt and leaned him back onto the couch as he pulled off my beanie and combing my hair back.

I knew that Daphne was still standing there so I muttered "I love you" against Mustardseed's mouth.

I heard her footsteps stomp into her room so I pulled from against Mustardseed.

"Puck is going to kill me." We both said at the same time.

/ / / /

The next day was the day that puck was supposed to come home from the hospital. I had told myself that I was going to get up in the morning and go get him, but when I woke up he was sitting on my bed with a stern look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked me.

I lifted myself so I his face was aligned with mine, "I didn't think that he would kiss me."

"You knew that he had a crush on you, plus you didn't pull away."

"How do you know?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, Daphne called me last night saying that she was going to tell you the truth. She was crying about you guys basically having sex on the couch. Mustardseed called me as soon as she hung up saying that he didn't mean to and that he was sorry. I got the story from Seed, when I should have gotten it from you."

"I'm sorry," I said.

His tone softened,"Brina, I don't care if you're sorry. I want to know if you're going to do it again and if you have any feelings for my brother."

I grabbed his face, "You know that I think of Seed as a brother and nothing more. I love him, but he's not my soul mate."

He closed the gap that was in between us, "And I you."

He pulled my shirt over my head and I pulled his over the head that I had seen hit the floor by Martin and thought about what had happened to him because of me.

I tried to pull away from his ferocious kisses, "Puck, I don't want to hurt you."

We separated, "The only way you can hurt me is by saying that you don't love me enough to do this with me. I was released from the hospital for a reason, okay? Do you not want to do this?"

I lunged at him and kissed him. He moaned against my neck as he pulled the comforter over our heads and we made love for the first time ever.


	14. Sabrina and The Two Faerie Brothers

**Sabrina's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock with my eyes only half open. I realized that I was naked and there was another body next to mine.

"Morning, beautiful," he said as he planted a kiss on the back of my neck.

I turned and met his lips with mine, "I love you."

"You guys are so busted."

I looked over to where the familiar voice came from and saw a shadow about the shape of Daphne.

I turned away from Puck and pulled the comforter up to cover both of our naked bodies, "What are you doing in my room?"

Puck leaned over me and turned on the lamp while Daphne answered, "Well, while I was in my room, I heard Puck come into the house and I went to say welcome home when instead of going to his room, he went to yours. I didn't want to see you after what happened yesterday. About ten minutes later, I heard banging against my wall. I came to see what was going on but I came into see you guys doing that."

She pointed to my bed with disgust in her voice. Then she said, "You're nothing but a slut and whore, Sabrina. You're leading both of them on and they're so good to you. They're good people and you're not. I don't understand why you would do this to them and why are you going along with it?"

She focused on Puck for a quick second and then stormed out of the room.

Tears started forming in my eyes. I really didn't mean to hurt Daphne like that. It seemed as if she was more concerned for Puck and Mustardseed than she was for her own feelings.

Puck grabbed my face and said, "Go talk to her."

I kissed him and started to get up when I felt self conscious because up until now, I hadn't realized that there was a naked man in my bed and we had just…

Puck smirked at me as if he knew what I was thinking and then as if to give me courage, climbed out of the bed so I could see all of him. I smiled and then followed his lead.

We both found our clothes and put them on. While I moved to the door to find Daphne, Puck started pulling the sheets off of my bed.

/ / / /

I descended down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where I found Daphne shoving chocolate chip pancakes into her mouth while Granny stood over the stove flipping one. Uncle Jake looked up as soon as I walked in and gave me a smirk.

_Ohmygosh! Did Daphne tell Uncle Jake? Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!_

"Morning, Brina, where's Puck?" Uncle Jake asked and then wiggled his eyebrows.

_I am going to kill that girl!_

I shrugged my shoulders and Daphne scoffed.

As soon as I sat down at the other side of the table, Puck walked in and sat next to me. Granny gave us both her normal "_Good morning Lieblings_" and turned back to the stove.

I have to say that this was the most awkward breakfast of my life.

"Are you sure that you don't want to be under her?" Daphne muttered under breath.

Uncle Jake burst into laughter as both Puck and my cheeks burned a flaming red.

Granny turned around in a flash and glared at her son.

"Alright," I said pushing myself from under the table and grabbing Puck with me, "Daphne. Uncle Jake. Puck's room. Now."

Daphne tried to refuse but Uncle Jake grabbed her while still giggling over Daphne's earlier comment.

When all four of us were upstairs and Puck's room and the door was locked, I demanded that everyone find a seat.

Everybody looked scared because they knew that I was not one to be played around with. When there was a problem and it included me, I needed to fix it and this was one big problem.

"Now, Jake, I want to know what you know and how you know right now."

He had stopped giggling, "I know that you and Puck 'did the dirty' early this morning and I know because I walked past your room and I heard moaning and 'Oh Pu-'"

"OKAY, okay. That's enough."

I could feel my cheeks burning and Jake found it funny.

Puck grabbed him, made him swear not to tell Granny and threw him out of his room.

We both turned to Daphne.

"Okay, I'm going to explain to you what happened over the last week, Daphne. You're not going to interrupt or object until the end, okay?

She nodded.

I sighed and began telling her the story that started a week ago and ended up being _The Tale of Sabrina and The Two Faerie Brothers._


	15. Respect

**Sabrina's POV**

When I finished the story, Daphne just stared at me.

Eventually she said, "So what I am hearing is that you found out about the lie because broke the curse by stopping a rapist."

I nodded with a frown on my face. I didn't understand why she was saying it so hurt. I only did what she did to me. Yeah, I know "two wrongs don't make a right" but I think that it was completely called for.

Daphne continued, "The only way that Puck could have broken the curse is by being a demon. You know that his name comes from the Old English word "pouke" which means devil."

I saw a small smirk come across her lips but had disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Duh." Puck said, "I kind of grew up with Mustardseed who spit out random fact like that 24/7."

I smirked when Daphne burst out laughing then caught herself. She said to me very seriously, "So you're not dating Seed?"

I shook my head at laser speed. Daphne then came up to me, made me promise not to do something like that ever again, gave me hug, and then turned toward the door to leave.

Puck practically read my mind and stepped in front of Daphne's way.

"What?"

I stood up and walked to my sister. "You need to promise not to do it again either. Puck went through a lot of trouble breaking the curse that YOU put on him."

She quickly apologized and promised. When Puck stepped away from the door, she quickly ran out of the room.

/ / / /

Later that day, I had walked by Daphne's room and heard strange noises coming out of her room. They weren't _mmmhmmm_ strange noises so I opened the door a little bit and peered through the crack.

With the little bit of light in the room, I saw Mustardseed and Daphne sitting on the floor and staring up at the television that was showing images of the Everafter War. Daphne then leaned onto Mustardseed and I realized that the strange noises were the sounds of the friend's tears.

I felt two strong hands around my waist. I turned around to give Puck the look that said for him to be quiet. He gently moved my head out of the way to make room for him to peer into the doorway.

After seeing what was there to be seen, he quietly shut the door and motioned for me to come with him to the kitchen.

We both moved downstairs and when we reached the kitchen Puck faced me.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked.

I felt as if something was trying to come to me but I couldn't put my finger on it so I shook my head no.

He sighed, "Today is the day that the Everafter War ended. Every year, Daph and Seed would lock the doors to her room and watch that special on TV."

I remembered now. Before I left, Daphne would always come to me the day before today and ask to take her and Granny to the cemetery so she could say their thanks to the people that fought to put an end to the Scarlet Hand.

Puck snapped me out of my memories by grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house. Before I got to ask him what he was doing he picked me up bridal style and flew me to Everafter cemetery. The cemetery that our old high school had fundraised money to build in honor of the people who had died.

The first grave that I visited was Aurora. On her grave was a bunch of white roses. I knew that Uncle Jake had put them there. We all knew that she had been pure until the end.

Tears started to well in my eyes. Puck came rushing to my side and enveloped me into his firm hug. I cried for the ones that everyone had lost in the stupid war that was started over ten years ago.

/ / / /

_A Few Weeks Later_

**Sabrina's POV**

I woke up with a sense of queasiness. When I finally stood up, the queasiness hit. I rushed to the bathroom.

This was the third time this week that this had happened to me. I decided to skip breakfast and retired to my phone where I started looking up a particular topic that I had been questioning since about a week ago.

Finding that my suspicions were correct, I ran downstairs to find the man that had asked me to be his wife.


	16. Epilouge 1

**Author's Note: Sorry I messed up on the last chapter. I messed the last few words. I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that but I fixed it. The story is coming to the end soon so I just want to say thank you now. :)**

_**Epilogue 1**_

**Sabrina's POV**

I took deep breaths. In and out. In and out. In and out.

I grabbed the hand that had a ring that I had put on it about seven months ago.

Today was the day. Today was the day that both of our lives were being changed forever. Everybody in the house was so excited but Puck was most of all.

He was so excited and was babbling unstoppable until I got a text from Bradley. He stopped babbling and then I realized that on my first "date" with Bradley, he changed my ringtone for him so that it said "Wassup baby girl" every time he texted or called. I had completely forgotten about Bradley because he had gone to Europe and he said that there wouldn't be a signal form where he would be at.

Puck quickly grabbed the phone out of my back pocket and looked at the message. I grabbed it back and saw that it said, _"How are you Pretty? I just got back. I can't wait to see you."_

I had quickly texted that I would meet him later that day and he replied quickly that he would be there.

Puck stormed out of the room and not seconds later, I had heard his door slam.

I hurried up after him and tried to open the door but it was locked.

I pulled the hair pin out of my hair and inserted it into the lock hole. After jiggling it a bit, I felt heard the _click _of the door unlocking.

When I opened the door, I saw Puck stepping out of his window. If any other girl had seen her boyfriend stepping out of their window, they would probably scream but I knew that he was just going to sit on top of the roof to think like always.

I hurried out after him.

When we were both settled on the roof, there was a long silence.

Then I heard the sound of slow sobs.

I turned towards Puck and saw that the tears were streaming down his face.

When I asked him what was wrong, he snapped,"Oh nothing! Not anything like the fact that you told me that you loved me but you obviously love someone else. Even though you just told me that you were happy and that you were ecstatic."

I tried to explain to him that I did love him and that the Bradley thing was a big mistake but he stood and jumped of the roof, spread his wings, and flew off to some place that only the unknown knows.

/ / / /

I took a seat at The Blue Moon's shiny silver tables and waited for Bradley to show up.

When he arrived, I stood to greet him.

"Hey, Brina. Is it me or are you glowing?"

I laughed and then hugged him. Then, we both sat at the table and stared at each other.

I broke the silence, "Bradley, I brought you here because I wanted to set something straight."

He looked worried but let me continue," After you left for Europe, I got into some trouble with a rapist."

He cut me off, "YOU WERE RAPED?!"

He said it so loud that everyone in the whole diner turned to stare at us.

When everyone turned back to their own business, I continued, "No. My ex boyfriend, Robin, was there to help me. We ended up getting back together and now…"

He looked at me as if he wanted me to continue.

I did, "Now I'm pregnant with his child."

Bradley stared.

"Okay. I take it that you love him?"

I nodded.

He leaned across the table and grabbed my hand, "I hope that we can remain friends."

Once again, I nodded.

We both stood and he wished me good luck with having a family and walked out of the restaurant.

When I got back home, I went straight to Puck's room and found him sitting on his bed. He was smiling when I walked into the room and his smile grew when he saw me.

I opened my mouth to recap what had happened, but he told me he already knew.

I asked him how and he explained that whenever he was upset, he went to the diner to forget everything. I then realized that he was taking about getting drunk.

My eyes started to water but he pulled me into a hug.

We had spent the rest of the day discussing what would happen when the baby came

The next day he had asked me to come to the park to our bench. It was chilly so I put on a pair of leggings and a tan cashmere sweater. I added my puffy white scarf and we walked out the door without hand interlocked.

When we got to the park, we spent some time talking about our memories that we had at this park.

After a while, Puck started to look as if he was sick.

"Are you okay?"

He let out a long breath as I watched the puff of smoke escape his mouth.

He bent down on one knee and put his hand into his pocket.

My hand immediately went to my mouth and tears into my eyes.

He pulled out a ring," Sabrina Veronica Grimm, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I nodded and continued as he put the ring on my finger and I fell into his arms.

I couldn't believe that my name would be Sabrina Goodfellow.

/ / / /

I felt my eyes open and looked to my side.

Puck was sitting next to me with a baby in his arms.

"Bri? Are you okay?" he asked.

Slowly, I nodded.

Then I asked him, "Whose baby is that?"

He laughed, "She's ours. I stalled with the nurses. They want to know what we want to name her."

I thought about it for a minute, and then turned back to him," Alison Goodfellow"

He smiled and then passed me my daughter and then pulled out his phone. He took a picture and said "the two loves of my life".

He leaned down to kiss me and then grabbed Alison.

"Go to sleep, Stinkpot."

I rolled my eyes and then smiled. I watched my family walk out the door and then turned onto my side and fell into the darkness.

**Author's Note: Ohmygosh. Now that I am looking at this chapter, I feel the loss like I did in the last chapter of The Sister's Grimm. Like the actual story, I'm going to do a second epilogue. That will be the last chapter of the story. I think this will be that last time I will speak to you guys through this story so I am going to say that there could very well be more storied. Luv Ya!**


	17. Epilouge 2

**Sabrina's POV**

_**Epilogue 2**_

_2 years after that_

I woke up to find the familiar white walls of a hospital. Like two years before, I turned on my side to find Puck with a baby in his arms. The only difference was that there was an older child sitting at his feet and chewing on a cold ring.

He passed me the baby that I knew was mine. She looked exactly how Alison had the day she was born.

When he released the new baby, he picked up my other little girl. I thought that he would ask me what to name the baby, but he never did.

Instead he said," Her name is Emma."

I didn't argue. I loved that name.

Once again, Puck pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

The day went on like the previous one with our first child and I fell asleep when my own small family disappeared.

/ / / /

When I left the hospital, Puck tried to argue with me and claimed that he loved the rush of coming home with a new child. I told him that no matter how hard he begged, I wasn't going to have another child anytime soon.

We pulled into the driveway of our four room house.

While Puck grabbed the bags out of the trunk, I grabbed Emma out of the car seat. Alison was in the house waiting with her aunt.

I waited for Puck and together we moved to the front door. We walked through the door and shut it behind us.

As soon as we made it up the stairs and into the kitchen, we heard a loud, "SURPRISE!"

I poked my head into the kitchen and saw Daphne holding Allie and the whole family crowded around the island that was centered right smack dab in the middle.

Puck placed the bags down and walked to greet his in-laws. When I realized that, I looked around for his family.

The only one from his family was Mustardseed.

I handed Emma to Granny Relda and went to say hi to everyone.

After catching up with the parts of my family that I only saw about once a year, I moved on to Mustardseed who was sitting in the living room and rocking Emma.

I sat down next to him," Hey. What's up?"

He smiled a weak smile, "Nothing."

I knew that when Allie before, Mustardseed had been punched in the eye and kicked out of his father's castle because he had asked him to give up Puck's ban and come see his grandchild.

Seed looked gloomy so I have a feeling that that was what he was thinking about too.

We had offered for Mustardseed to live with us while he got his feet on the floor of the cruel world but he declined. He wanted to find his own place and with his persistence and the money that he had been saving his whole life, he got a fancy apartment.

After the incidence, Puck went to the castle to confront his father. I knew the pain that Puck was holding in so I had begged him not to go. I thought that he would be killed. But that night, he stormed into the kitchen with a triumphant look on his face but a large cut and dried blood on his face. He never did tell me what happened that day. But I did hear that Oberon was in the faerie hospital with two broken legs.

Mustardseed started to hum to Emma as he rocked her. One day, he would become an excellent father.

"Brina? You're staring."

I came back to the real world.

"I wanted to let you know," he started," I proposed to Daphne while you were in the hospital."

I stared at him as he left me in suspense by getting up and walking to the nursery that used to be Puck's meditating room.

He came back about five minutes later without a baby.

"She said yes."

I jumped up from my seat and hugged my brother-in-law.

Then I slowly backed up.

"Wouldn't that be incest?"

He laughed, "No, because you are not my blood sister. Therefore, if I marry your sister, that is not incest."

As Seed walked into the kitchen with the rest of the family, the doorbell rang.

When I opened the door, I found the two people in the world that I would have never guessed.

Oberon and Titania were standing in the doorway.

Before anyone could rush to the door to see who was there, I grabbed both of them and pulled them into the garage downstairs.

"What are you two doing here," I asked in a hurry, worrying what Puck would do if he saw them in the house.

"Mustardseed called us earlier to tell us that another grandchild was born. We didn't want to miss it again. We were talking and we both want to meet our first grandchildren." Titania said.

I considered it. Oberon looked as sincere as Titania and as far as I knew, she had never done anything to hurt her children or anyone else.

I walked up the stairs with them closely behind. When we reached the beginning of the kitchen, I stopped them.

"I'm going to go talk to Puck and Mustardseed. You two stay here."

After they had promised, I walked into the kitchen and saw my husband on the island, dancing with my grandmother.

"Puck! Get your ass of my table!"

Everyone in the room laughed as Puck climbed down and lifted Granny after him.

I motioned with my finger for him to come to me and then pointed to Mustardseed.

He tapped his brother and they both approached me.

"You're parents are here."

Puck's face turned an eggshell white.

I continued, "They don't want to fight. They just want to make amends and meet their grandchildren.

He then pushed past me and entered the living room. Mustardseed and I quickly followed.

Mustardseed ran to his mother and embraced her. Puck was already glaring at his father.

"Listen. The past is in the past. Can't you guys just start all over?" I asked.

I pulled Puck away from Oberon, "We started a new chapter in our lives. We have a house. A spouse. Two children. You already fought. You need to let it go."

Oberon said,"I'm willing if you are. You don't know how much I missed you. I honestly don't like you, but we are family and this family has been split for too long."

He opened his arms and Puck cautiously entered them. Mustardseed added himself and then pulled Titania.

I shuffled my feet feeling a bit awkward for intruding on their family moment. As I turned to leave, Puck grabbed my arm and then they all shuffled. The next thing I knew, I was in the center of the family hug.

/ / / /

We stood over Emma's crib as Oberon picked her up for the first time. Titania was on the other side of the room, playing with Alison. I looked around the room and saw my husband, his brother, his fiancé, my grandmother, uncle, and the in laws. I realized that I couldn't be any happier with the way my life turned out. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't left all those years ago.


End file.
